I'll Still Be Loving You - For The One I Love
by Melis
Summary: After Tifa's confession Cloud is ready to move on, but the unexpected happens when Aeris and Zack both return to Neo-Midgar, only to tell the others that Sephiroth is back and has taken over the Lifestream. Once again the heroes will have to fight their worst enemy, all the while Cloud grows ever deeper in Love with Aeris, but can they truly be together this time?
1. Try

_**I'll Still Be Loving You:**_  
_**For the One I love**_

_**Chapter: 1**_  
_**Try**_

_**by: Melis**_

* * *

_...For The One I Love...Nothing Can Keep Me From You, Nothing And No One..._

* * *

"Late again..." sighed the black haired beauty, wiping down a clear shot glass with a dry towel.

It was late, really late, like past midnight late. The kids were in bed, and though she was tired too, she opted to stay up and wait until He decided to come home.

_**...he's not coming... **_a small voice spoke in her head, causing her to frown.

"Yes he is..." she responded, continuing to clean.

Another hour past, and the bar was beyond beautiful. There was nothing else to do except wipe down the counters...again.

She sighed heavily, resting an elbow on the counter, chin in her hand as she stared blankly at the wall.

Then the door chimed, the girls eyes wide as she gasp. Quickly she rushed around the counter, eager to greet Him, but stopped in her tracks.

The large dark skin male looked at her, his expression mirroring her own confused gaze.

"Tifa...you alwright?" he asked, glancing around.

Again she sighed, rocking on her heels a bit as she slumped against the wall.

"Yeah...fine." she managed

Wordlessly the two made their way to the bar, Tifa taking her spot in the back pulling out some hard liquor and two glasses.

"Unlike you to drink something so strong." spoke the male with a smirk.

Tifa rolled her eyes, pouring the liquor.

"Hush Barret, I need this tonight." she spoke softly, sliding the glass to him.

He caught it, running his massive fingers along the edge of the cool crystal.

"Heh, you and me both." he stated.

Barret raised his glass, Tifa doing the same, the two downing the drinks, Tifa cringing a bit as it ignited her throat.

"Told ya it was strong." added Barret, Tifa glaring.

It was silent for a moment, Tifa noticing the large bag near Barret's feet.

"You're leaving now?" she asked, sounding horrified.

Barret gave a nod, pouring another drink.

"Yup. Gotta head on back to Corel. It's not going to rebuild itself sadly."

Tifa opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, giving a silent nod.

Another hush fell over the two, but Tifa didn't mind, she was comfortable with Barret, at ease. He could sense when to talk and when to let things be and though she was happy for any conversation in this little empty bar, tonight was one of those nights where she wanted to just sit in a dark room and stare at a wall in silence.

"He'll be back Tifa." assured Barret, pulling her back from her trance like state.

The words sunk in, causing the beautiful girl to frown, spinning on her heels now to face her back to the large dark skinned male.

"I'm starting to find that hard to believe..." she stated.

Barret chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" she asked annoyed, facing him.

Barret blinked, coughing some, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I ain't sayin' it's funny Tifa, it's more like...I dunno..." he stated, trailing off.

Tifa frowned again, sighing as she folded her arms on the counter, resting her head on them.

"Sometimes...I feel like he doesn't even know I'm here..."

Barret frowned.

"Ah, you know how that spiky ass fool is!"

Tifa shrugged lightly.

" 'Sides, he gotta come back, he promised Denzel he'd take him chocobo riding."

Tifa glared.

"He promised me too."

Barret blinked, looking away.

"Err, I uh, see. Well I'm sure that fool will turn up sooner or later. Anyway, thanks for the drinks." he stated reaching for his wallet, Tifa grabbing his arm, Barret blinking.

"No charge for family." she spoke with a soft smile and wink.

Barret grinned.

With that, he stood, sliding his massive burlap bag over one massive shoulder, adjusting the strap some as he headed towards the door. He was about to open it when Tifa grabbed his arm.

"Eh? What is it?" he asked, looking at her now.

Tifa looked at him with a pained expression, gripping his arm some, before smiling.

"Just...be careful, OK?" she spoke, her voice breaking a bit.

Barret stared, his expression soft, noting the familiar look in her eyes, had seen the same look hours earlier in Marlene's eyes. They both worried for him, and he was happy that someone out there gave a damn about him.

"I will, thanks for taking care of Marlene, it means a lot to me." he spoke, Tifa nodding.

"You know I love her as my own, We...I'll take good care of her."

Barret nodded, the two smiling, saying their wordless goodbyes.

And with that he was gone, Tifa sighed, taking a seat at the bar.

_**...will he ever come back...? **_she thought, sure he had forgotten about them, about her. Searching, he was always searching for Her...

Tifa shook her head then, annoyed.

_**...enough, it's late...I need some rest... **_she thought, getting to her feet.

She checked the locks and such before retreating to the house. Quietly she stepped down the hall, the floor boards groaning in protest even at her Lilith form.

Gently she eased the door open, peeking into the medium sized room to see Denzel tucked into his bed and...Marlene snuggled up against his chest, clutching her mog plush.

Tifa frowned, shaking her head some as she quietly exited the room, heading to her own.

_**...poor Marlene...she always gets so upset when Barret leaves...thankfully she has Denzel to keep her strong... **_thought the petite miss, easing out of her vest now.

She was use to Marlene sneaking into Denzel's bed from time to time, usually when Barret was going off to Corel again. It would be weeks, sometime a month or more before she would see him again. During that time, Marlene had met Denzel and since the moment she met him, she fawnedover the boy like crazy. It was beyond cute and at some point Denzel felt comfortable enough around Marlene to be himself. He never seemed to mind her climbing in bed with him, held her wordlessly as she cried herself to sleep. It was sad and beautiful.

Tifa sighed plopping down on her bed.

It had been a long week...no calls, no letters, nothing. Was he even still alive...?

_**...of course he is...!**_ he mind interjected, as she rolled onto her side.

He was strong, she knew that, but he was also weak. Without her there to watch him, to care for him, to remind him of his family and friends who were waiting for him, would he really be okay? What lenghts would he go to in order to meet Her again?

Tifa waved those thoughts away quickly, noting her mind was making her rather upset. It was late and she needed sleep. Hopefully things would be better tomorrow.

Hopefully.

* * *

The night flew by, as it often did. Before long sunlight was streaming through the curtains, waking the beautiful fighter from her sleep and just in time.

She glanced through bleary eyes at her alarm clock noted it was after 10 am.

_**...after 10...?...crap...crap...CRAP...!**_

With that she was up, springing to her feet, gathering her clothing from the floor.

"Ugh...I need to remember to set the alarm!" she cried, tugging on her leather vest and long skirt, lacing her boots with the flick of a wrist. She checked the mirror on the small vanity across the room, running an brush through her long hair quickly, noting she looked rather tired. She shrugged. There was no time to complain, the bar needed to open ASAP if she planned to make any money during the lunch rush. She headed for the door, tugging it open, making her way down the hall as she put on her earrings.

"Marlene? Denzel? Are you guys awake?" she called, peeking into Denzel's room and saw no one, the bed a mess.

She frowned continuing down the hall, calling again as she descended the stairs.

"Guys, I need you to eat quick and get ready to help me open the bar right awa -"

She froze, three steps from the bottom floor looking into the kitchen, saw a figure sitting at the table.

_**...oh my god... **_

She leaped over the last three steps, her feet moving fluently as they touched the ground. In seconds she was in the kitchen.

"Cloud! You're back!" she shouted, breathless.

The male looked to her, giving a nod and a forced smile.

Instantly arms embraced him, Tifa crushing herself against him now, burning her face into his golden locks.

"I'm so glad you're back...that you're okay..."

Cloud froze, slight color at his cheeks, gently patting her back. He never really knew what to do in situations like these.

"Thanks..." he spoke, trying to ease back some, but Tifa wouldn't have it, holding onto him still.

He waited, a few minutes passing before she let go, stepping back to look at him.

He was surprised by her sudden affection, blinking as he spotted her now annoyed expression, her arms crossed as well.

"Though I must say, your lack of communication is a little bit upsetting." she growled.

Cloud looked down, sighing softly.

"Sorry..." he stated, noting her angry speech normally came before her bear hugs. He was obviously in a lot of trouble today.

"Sorry? Really? you disappear for weeks, sometimes months and every time, all you can ever say is...sorry?" she asked, Cloud looking to her, then away.

"Do you even mean it?" she asked, Cloud glaring at the floor.

"I do..." he spoke, Tifa laughing, the sound musical.

"I'm starting to find that hard to believe Cloud..." she stated.

There was a short silence, Cloud wondering if he should say something, though nothing came to mind, he opted to just remain silent and let her get it out.

"Where did you go this time...?" she asked, Cloud wondering if he should answer.

"The Sleeping Forest? The Forgotten City...or the Church...?" she asked, her voice laced with anger

Cloud sat wordlessly.

She sighed, stepping to the counter, leaning against it some.

"Barret left today."

Cloud looked up at her now.

"He headed back to Corel. He wanted to see you..."

Cloud looked down again, his expression hurt.

"But you were...God only knows where Cloud..."

Both sighed heavily as silence once again filled the room.

"I'm sorry Tifa..." he spoke, almost a whisper.

Tifa sighed again, walking past him to look out the window.

"I wish I could believe you..."

Another silence, Tifa, biting her lower lip, noting he was quieter then usual. She wasn't sure where he had went exactly, though she hand probably hit the bulls eye when she mentioned the Church. No longer did Tifa follow after or search for him as she once had. She could feel herself growing more and more distant with him, and yet, it felt like he didn't care, let alone notice.

**_...or maybe...this is what he wants..._ **her mind added, the thought alone enough to make her heart ache.

**_...but this isn't what I want...!_ **she retorted, knowing this was less then the picture perfect relationship she had planned after their ordeal with Kadaj and friends.

In her mind, things were suppose to be...better. The bond between them was stronger then ever in that moment, and yet, after it all, Cloud went back to the way he was, went back to searching for someone who was no longer of this world, who no longer existed, a memory.

All these thoughts rushed through Tifa's head, her heart aching, tears threatening to fall and before she could compose herself, her lips were moving words spilling out.

"Cloud...what am I to you?"

Cloud blinked looking to her.

She waited a moment, slowly turning to face him, her eyes pained.

"Do you...care for me at all?" she asked, tears on the brim.

Cloud went to open his mouth, but shut it, closing his eyes, his eyebrows knitting into a painful scowl.

Tifa shook her head, clutching her hands to her chest.

"We've been through so much together...and yet I feel like we just keep drifting further and further apart! I don't know what else to do anymore...!"

Before Cloud could respond Tifa fell to her knees before him taking his gloved hands in her own.

"Cloud...I...I love you!"

Cloud stared wide eyes, color heating his pale cheeks.

Tifa blushed as well, her heart racing as she spoke.

"I know we can be happy together, but only if you try with me! I've given you everything and you haven't given me much in return other then a wonderful friendship..." she started, looking to him.

"But I want more then that, I...I want us to be a couple, a real couple. I want you to hold me and I want to hold you. I want to be with you night and day, I love you so much, can't you try to feel the same way?" she asked.

Cloud listened wordlessly, his face beyond red, his own heart racing. He took in her words, swallowing hard for a moment, very aware of her feelings, not to mention shocked as Tifa never was one to speak such things aloud and so honestly. He knew she was speaking the truth, could feel it in the way she held his hands, so tight, her own trembling in his grasp.

"I know...I can never be Her...but I will make you happy, everyday, for the rest of our lives, so please, please...just forget her, stop searching and stay with me... please, can't you just try... for me... for us...?"

The words came out in a rush but Cloud had heard every one. He knew what she was asking, but was he really able to give her what she wanted? Was this what _he_ wanted?

Cloud thought long and hard for a moment, noted the own racing in his heart, knew he felt something for this poor girl who held his hands and spoke her undying love for him, but did he love her?

**_...I...I don't know..._ **he thought, being completely honest with himself.

And what was love? a word? A feeling? How did it feel to be in love? He couldn't really remember, or maybe it was because he had forced himself to forget, to banish those warm feelings and thoughts from his min and heart, ever since _that time..._

He cringed, recalling the beautiful maiden in his arms as he let her fall to the deep waters below.

His heart ached, seeing her beautiful green eyes clearly in his mind, her warm smile, the way she spoke his name, held his hand... Her memory was burned forever into his mind, into his heart, and had been so terribly ripped away. Was there even a heart left now? All he had was an empty place full of anger, rage, and sadness, a memory he spent every hour of every second of every day searching for, for a chance, just a moment to see her again.

And yet...

And yet that day never came. Ever since the events with Kadaj and Sephiroth, everything had changed. The scar was once again an open cut, and seeing her in the one final moment at the entrance of the Church was enough to cause that old wound to bleed deeply from within. Could he really feel like that about anyone else?

He looked to the beautiful girl before him, her eyes searching his own, tears streaming down her heated cheeks, her chest still heaving, awaiting his answer.

**_...it...doesn't matter anymore about me..._** he thought.

He was right. Enough was enough. Aeris was gone and she was never coming back and he was never going to find her no matter how long her searched. Tifa had been here waiting for him for so long and she was still here now, holding his hands and speaking her love for him and he had done nothing but hurt her, yet maybe, just maybe he could make up for it. Maybe he could give her what she really wanted from him. Clearly he had no real relationships to go off of, but he was well aware of what she wanted ad needed and it was time to pay his dues. And maybe, just maybe, after a few months or a few years he could grow to love her as he once had or more. He wasn't completely sure, but he knew he could try and that's all she was asking from him, was to just try.

**_...then...it's settled..._ **he thought selfishly, noting he had made up his mind.

"Alright..." he spoke, Tifa blinking looking to him confused.

"I...we can try...to make this work Tifa..." he said softly, gently wiping a tear from her cheek, giving her a smile.

Tifa stared in shock, letting his words sink in.

Was this real? Was this a dream? Was he really going to make this happen?

Without warming she squealed, leaping to her feet and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, happy tears streaming down her red face.

"Oh Cloud!"

Cloud blinked, a bit taken aback, his arms hovering unsure at her sides, but slowly he managed to wrap them around her, embracing her, staring out the window with a pained expression.

"Can I...just ask one thing...?" spoke the blonde haired male.

Tifa leaned back, her hands resting on his shoulders now.

"Yes, anything!"

Cloud looked down for a moment before looking to her once more.

"Let me go to the Church once more..."

Tifa's smile faded.

"I just...I need to end things...for good...and let go..." he spoke softly.

Tifa listened, looking out the window for a moment. Surely there would be no harm in letting him go one last time.

**_...and this will be the last time..._** her mind assured her the dark haired beauty, holding his gaze giving a very slight nod.

"But... this is the last time Cloud...after this...please...don't go there anymore...don't go looking for her...after this...she becomes a memory...for good"

Cloud stared at Tifa, his heart aching as she spoke, but Tifa's gaze was unwavering, her eyes hard, jaw set, making it very clear that this indeed would be the end.

With a heavy, heavy heart, he nodded.

The two separated, Cloud heading wordlessly out the door. Tifa watched, spinning on her heels as she excitedly made her way down the second flight of stairs and to the lower level of the bar.

**_...it's like a dream...!_** he mind cheered, on cloud 9.

He heart was beating like a drum, a huge weight off her chest as she smiled, grabbing a few rags and such before touching the door knob...

And she stopped...

A sudden eerie silence feel upon her, her heart skipping a beat, a terrible feeling of unease working it's way up her body, a cloud of darkness hanging heavy on her heart.

**_...why am I feeling like this now...?_ **she wondered, confused.

**_...everything will be okay now...Cloud chose me...I'm just over thinking..._**

She continued to reassure herself this, shaking her head as if to clear it stepping into the bar and getting ready for a hopefully hefty lunch rush, trying to ignore the unease in her heart.

* * *

"Zack!" screamed the brunette, throwing herself at his side now.

"Aeris...get out of here...hurry!" shouted the spiky haired male, clutching his chest.

Aeris pushed his hands aside, horrified by the massive slash that cut at his clothing and skin.

"Oh god..." she gasped, panic setting in.

Before she could further react a massive blue green light formed a few feet away, the light forming tendrils of green, slithering along the ground and through the air, making it's way toward them.

"Go!" shouted the male, rolling onto his side, then to his hands and knees, one arm clutching his chest, the other pushing on the petite maidens shoulders.

"I will not leave you!" she shouted, getting to her feet.

She reached, pulling on the males arm, him getting to his feet groaning.

"Damn it..." he spoke, noting the green light and tendrils were getting closer.

"He's coming..." stated Zack.

"We can't fight him, we have to escape, hurry!" stated the Centra, tugging on the ex-SOLDIERS hand, leading him to a green pathway a few feet away.

"Aeris...you sure about this?!" he asked, sounding worried.

Aeris nodded, though really had no clue herself.

"Here we go!" she stated, the two running into the massive green light, it fading seconds later, the green tendrils surrounding the area where it once stood, changing it to a deep blue.

And the blue became black, leaking down the stone wall of a large mountain now.

A massive boot thumped against the dirt Earth, a long sigh escaping thing lips.

"How fortunate..." spoke a cool male voice.

He raised a large hand, the green tendrils wrapping about it becoming dark blue then black.

"I see..." he spoke softly turning.

"Looks like I'll be visiting a few old friends today..." he added, cruel laughter following as he slipped into the midnight blue aura, disappearing for...now.

Okay, LOTS of crap happening here but it all needed to get out there so the later chapters can be epic and action packed! I do hope you all will enjoy this crazy story, I've been swirling it around my head forever now and it feels soooo good to finally get it out! I did my best to keep everyone in character but please comment and let me know if i need to change a few things! I'm hoping for great things with this story, and if not, well at least it's entertaining to me XP Anyhoo, please please please read and review and enjoy this chapter and the next! - Melis


	2. Tears

_**I'll Still Be Loving You:**_  
_**For the One I Love  
Chapter: 2  
Tears  
**__**by: Melis**_

* * *

It was a gloomy day out to say the least. Thick grey clouds hung overhead the sun streaming through here and there but was quickly lost in the haze. There was a slight chill in the area, signalling rain wasn't far behind. He would have to be quick if he planned to make it home before it started.

He sighed, walking along the streets, the city folk out and about, some shopping, others just hanging outside a shop talking. Some of the merchants tried to lure a passerby or two into their shop with promises of discounted Materia, but no one seemed interested and who would be? This was a time of peace. Sephiroth was dead the black Materia was no more, the only time you ever really needed Materia was if you planned to leave Neo - Midgar and most people weren't too keen on that idea.

Thunder suddenly echoed in the distance, causing the blue eyed male to stop. He glanced at he sky, could tell he had at least another 20 or so minutes before the rain would come.

He picked up speed, opting to take a few of the back allies as he made his way to his favored place.

A sudden sadness fell over him, his heart aching, knowing full well this would be the last time he'd ever set foot there.

**_...it's for the best..._** his mind assured him, but his heart told him otherwise.

He shook his head.

_**...It's not about me anymore. I need to stop being selfish. I made a promise to Tifa and I plan to keep it...**_ his mind stated flatly, knowing full well he had made no such promise, not to mention was being beyond selfish.

He liked Tifa, and who wouldn't? She was beautiful, could kick anyone's ass and had a kind heart, not to mention a killer body, but even all that wasn't enough to coax Cloud into saying those three little words which he knew she was dying to hear.

**_...I'm not ready..._ **his mind thought, his pace slowing some.

And he wasn't. He could sit here all day and lie to himself, but the fact of the matter was he didn't want to move on, not yet anyway, not until he found her...

**_...she's gone damn it...!_** his mind growled, his teeth gritting as he clenched his fists, piking up his pace.

**_...it's done, over, finished. With time I'll forget and learn to love Tifa again...if nothing else, at least she can be happy..._**

He bit his lower lip now, knowing Tifa would be happy at his sudden change of heart not to mention his attempts at romancing her, but if she ever found out he was doing all this only to make her happy, only because he felt like he owned it to her, he knew it would break her heart.

**_...as if I haven't done enough damage to it already..._** he thought, noting he had hurt her a lot over the past year or so. This had to be the right thing to do.

**_...it doesn't matter..._ **his mind reminded him, and he nodded internally.

His boots thudded along the paved roads could see the shops thinning out, the concrete below doing the same, dirt roads up ahead, nearing old Midgar, or at least what was left of it.

His heart began to race, that anxious feeling growing inside him, making him wish he could just go back to the house and get his bike, just get on it and leave for good, to ride until it ran out of gas, then walk until there was no where left to walk or until he died. God how he wish it didn't have to end like this!

A sudden argument ahead caught his attention, the young male stopping.

Cloud titled his head a bit, trying to listen in.

"I'm sorry but if you don't have any gil, i can't sell you anything." stated the shop owner firmly to the figure before him.

Cloud blinked, noting it was someone wrapped in a brown cloak, the marital looking heavy like burlap. It wasn't so strange to see such a thing, however, it was a bit odd for someone to have the cloak wrapped around them to the point you could barely see their eyes.

**_...how strange..._** thought the ex SOLDIER, noting he had never seen anyone like that around town before, not even a foreigner.

The two seemed to go at it once more, but the shop owner stood firm and the figure reluctantly gave up.

It was over as soon as it had begun, Cloud taking a few steps now, watching as the mysterious cloaked individual headed down the dirt path a few feet away.

Cloud stopped again.

**_...there's nothing back there but trash..._** he thought, then gasped.

**_...the church...!_**

Without thinking Cloud's feet began to move, his lips doing the same.

"Excuse me...!" he shouted, the figure stiffening as they came to a abrupt stop, glancing over their shoulder some.

The blue eyed male was only a few feet away when the figure suddenly took off running.

"Hey!" shouted Cloud, quick on their heels.

**_...what the hell am I doing...!?_ **his mind screamed as he ran down the battered road, the scenery a blur.

He had no real clue, watching as the cloaked bandit took a left then a right, seeming to know this junky alley way quite well.

**_...they have to be heading to the church..._ **he thought, staying on them.

And maybe to others it wasn't a big deal. Many of the residence here visited the church. Some prayed, others admired the mysterious white and yellow flowers that grew easily in such a dead place. There was still a small pool of the healing water left too, it seeming to never run out no matter how many people took a bucket or two to help ease an injured ones pain.

But to Cloud it was more then a church, it was _their_ special place. People were so use to seeing him there, some thought it was his home and in a way it was. Whoever was running off there now might do something stupid, like burn it down or violate it in some way. Cloud couldn't let that happen, he had to protect their special place, their promised land with all his might.

The church was in view, only 10 or so yards away.

**_...enough of this...!_ **his mind thought, running faster, only a few feet from the mysterious person.

Around they corner they went, stumbling slightly, but catching themselves, about to pass through the doorway-

But cloud wouldn't have it, taking advantage of their light stumble, inches from them. He reached, grabbing the edge of the massive cloak that fluttered after them like wings.

"Stop!" he shouted, yanking hard on the tattered fabric.

And suddenly the fabric was loose, flying towards him Cloud side stepping some to avoid it hitting his face, watching as the fabric began to fall to the ground, looking now at the figure he had been pursuing.

There stood a petite miss, half turned to face him. Her pink dress was torn and dirty, traces of blood clinging to it. Her red jacket had patches of caked on dirt, her pale skin bright in the sudden sunlight. Her long brown hair fluttered in response to her sudden movement, the braid falling softly against her back. Her eyes were a brilliant green that he had seen only once in his entire life, and her expression was a combination of fright and desperation.

"Cloud...?" she whispered, chest heaving.

All he could do was stare, wide eyed in shock at the person standing before him.

And he was moving, his arms encircling their small frame, his eyes closing tightly as he buried his face into her mahogany locks, crushing her to him in one fluent movement.

"Aeris...Aeris...!" he spoke, a smile on his lips as he hugged her tightly to him, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

The girl blinked, unable to believe what was happening, unable to react as she was crushed against his well defined chest, could feel his strong arms about her, his fingers gripping at her shoulder and lower back, pressed so tightly against him she could feel his heart beat, mistaking it for her own

She knew this was wrong, knew that she had been discovered and had now placed the man she loved in unexplainable danger. She knew she needed to pull away, but she just couldn't, not because of how tightly he was holding her, but because she just couldn't bear to rip herself away from him.

A content but pain expression crossed her face, closing her eyes tightly now as tears began to fall. She managed to work her arms free, wrapping them tightly around his neck.

"Oh Cloud..." she cried, her voice a softy whisper.

Reluctantly he moved his arms, though kept them around her, looking down at her now, taking in her face once more, her big emerald green eyes, her pale skin and soft pink lips. He just stared for what felt like hours, taking it all in again.

"Is this...real...? Are you...really here...?" he asked, wondering if he was delusional. For all he knew he slipped and fell on a rock, bashed his head in and was in a coma. That or he finally had that mental breakdown that had been building up for years. But if this was crazy, then he didn't want to be sane.

The beautiful maiden blinked, giving a soft smile, nodding.

"It'd me Cloud...I'm here..." she spoke, reaching now to rest her hand against his cheek.

Cloud closed his eyes, her touch electrifying his entire body. He moved his hand to rest it on hers, looking at her now, his gorgeous blue eyes leaving her breathless.

"Aeris, I've waited for this moment for so long...I...I have to tell you something...something I should have said a long time ago..." began Cloud, his gaze intense as he spoke, his hands clutching her shoulders.

She blinked, taken aback by his sudden intensity, his hands trebling as he held her.

"Aeris...are you alright? What's going on!?" shouted a male voice from somewhere in the distance

Cloud gasped, instinctively pulling Aeris behind him, reaching back to rest his hand on the hilt of his blade.

Shuffling steps grew louder, a shadowy figure stepping into the light, Cloud gasping.

The male stood, his expression angry, his Mako blue eyes intense as he gripped what looked like a large metal pipe. He has a muscular built and was slightly hunched over, easy a head taller then Cloud. His uniform was a familiar midnight blue, though this one was battle torn and dirty. A long piece of cloth was wrapped about the opposite males defined chest, deep red blood coloring it. The male panted heavily, a sweat on his brow as he prepared to fight.

"Zack...?" called Cloud, his voice breaking some.

The male blinked, staring at the blonde before him, a sudden 'ah' expression coloring his features, his lips curling into that too familiar smile, his knees suddenly buckling as he collapsed to the floor.

"Zack!" the two called, at his side in an instant.

Cloud knelt, taking the male into his arms some, helping him sit up, Aeris holding a hand to her lips, reaching with the other, resting it on Zack's forehead.

Cloud stared down at the male in his arms, Zack coughing some, looking up at Cloud, smiling.

"You look good..." he spoke, Cloud forcing a smile.

"You look a little rough..." replied Cloud, Zack chuckling softly.

"He's hurt bad...hes had a fever for the last few days..." spoke Aeris, Cloud looking to her, then back to Zack.

"What happened to you...?" he asked.

Zack shook his head.

"It's a long story..." spoke the Ex SOLDIER, slumping against Cloud some.

Obviously now wasn't the best time for story time. Cloud glanced over his friend and could tell he was seriously injured and in a lot of pain. He needed help and fast.

"We need to get him to 7th Heaven." spoke Cloud, Aeris looking to him.

"Tifa has healing Materia and she's been studying medical treatment. She can help him." Spoke Cloud, Aeris's heart skipping a beat at the name.

"Maybe I should stay here..." began the flower maiden unsure if her presence would be welcomed by her love rival.

Cloud blinked, looking at her shocked.

"You have to come. We have to tell everyone that you're alive and we have to get Zack help." stated Cloud.

Aeris went to protest but stopped, looking away with a nod.

Cloud nodded as well, looking to Zack again.

"Can you walk...?" he asked, Zack giving a slightly nod.

"Yeah, just help me to my feet." he managed.

Cloud slide to the right while Aeris slid to the left, the two easing their way under the tall male's muscular arms, tugging them over their shoulders. On three the two lifted, Zack forcing his legs to move, getting him to his feet.

He groaned, gritting his teeth, putting most of his weight on Cloud.

"Sorry..." he spoke, Cloud shaking his head.

"You're going to be okay." he stated, the black haired male smirking some.

Slowly the three began to move, making their way back towards the 7th Heaven, Aeris doing her best to ignore her anxious heart and stomach, wondering how everyone would receive them.

Would they smile? Would they be happy? Would they be afraid? She didn't know, though was very, very worried about seeing Tifa.

"It'll be okay..." spoke Cloud softly, seeming to sense her unease.

Aeris blinked, looking to him.

He smiled softly, Aeris doing the same the two looking away form one another with heated cheeks.

* * *

The lunch rush had come and gone, though wasn't as big as she had hoped. Things had slowed down for the most part, Tifa wiping down the counters and shot glasses, preparing for the night rush.

**_...that rush never fails..._ **she thought, glancing at the clock.

It was almost 1:00 pm now, Tifa frowning a bit.

_**...it's been three hours... I wonder if he's on his way back...? **_she thought, anxiously awaiting Cloud's return, picturing it in her head.

He'd open the door and rush in to greet her. Before she could respond he would take her in his arms and stare deeply into her eyes, whispering to her softly before leaning in to seal the deal with a kiss.

The thought alone made Tifa's heart race..

**_...th-that's so silly...! Cloud isn't like that...! He'll probably just walk in and take a seat at the bar like he always does, if I'm lucky he might give me a smile..._ **her mind opted.

Though his smiles were far and few, they were always beautiful and that sweet smile would be enough...for now.

As if on cue the door chimed, Tifa gasping softly, setting the shot glass and rag on the counter. Quickly she leaped over the bar heading for the entrance.

"You're finally ba-"

She stopped mid run, sliding some as she stared at Cloud and the two individuals to his left.

The one one in the middle was male, long black thick spiky hair, his head hanging between his shoulders some, a large bandage around his chest, deep red blood stains coloring it. His uniform alone caused a chill to run down her spine, the male swaying some, a soft groan escaping his lips.

And under that males arm was a female with green eyes, brown hair, pink dress, and red jacket...the girl stared, mirroring Tifa's own shocked and horrified expression.

For a moment, everything seemed to stop, Tifa could feel her body sway slightly, her knees weak, sure they might buckle at any second. Her stomach flipped, her heart beating faster then any drum, suddenly feeling hot, a sweat forming on her brow. Her chest began to hurt and it was at that time she realized she wasn't breathing.

"Tifa!" called a familiar voice, the bar tender blinking a few times, remembering how to breath.

"Cloud...what is going on?!" she managed, her chest heaving.

Cloud shook his head.

"I can't enplane right now, but Aeris and Zack are back. Zack is seriously hurt, we have to get healing materia right away!" stated Cloud, Tifa trying to focus on his words, but was just too distracted by the pretty flower girl who looked away from her with heated cheeks.

Tifa shook her head, looking to Cloud, then to Zack.

"...Alright, take him to your bedroom. I'll grab some medicine and materia and meet you there." stated the beautiful miss, spinning on her heels as she made her way around the bar and into the back room.

Wordlessly the three made their way up the stairs, Cloud using his back to push the door to his bedroom open. He reached with one hand tugging the covers down, Zack easing himself onto the bed, sitting up as he clutched his chest.

Tifa reappeared, materia and first aid kit in hand. She stood before the black haired male, setting the items on the small table beside his bed.

Zack huffed and puffed, looking to his right, seeing a rather pleasing set of legs. Slowly he lifted his head letting his eyes work their way up over her hips, her very well defined breast and to her doll like face. Their eyes met for half a second Tifa looking away quickly. Zack smirked.

"Hello nurse..." he teased, Tifa stopping for a moment, looking to him then away, trying to focus.

She turned to him then, kneeling now as she removed his boots, tossing them and his socks aside. She stood before he could protest hands on her hips as she spoke.

"You can either take that shirt off or I can cut it off of you."

Zack blinked, looking at her wide eyed, heat at his cheeks.

Apparently he took too long to answer, Tifa reaching now, taking a pair of scissors, cutting up the center of what was left of the cloth.

"H-hey!" he shouted, but it was too late.

Quickly, but gently, she pulled the blood stained cloth off him, exposing light skin...and well defined muscles.

She couldn't help but gawk for a moment, noting she hadn't seen someone so built in forever and Cloud wasn't the type to wander around shirtless.

She grabbed the scissors once more, doing her best to ignore the heat at her cheeks, carefully cutting away at the bloodied cloth that was used as a tourniquet.

Slowly, as if in slow motion she started to remove it, exposing a massive gash that slithered it's way from the males right shoulder down to his left hip.

"My God..." she spoke softly, a hand at her lips as she eyed that massive cut, sure a normal person would have died.

**_...I can't believe he's even alive..._** she thought, reaching to her left into a small basin of water. She rang out a wash cloth, pressing it gently on the cut, beginning to carefully wash the old blood from around the edges.

Zack groaned, crying out some as she began to clean his wound, gripping the edges of the mattress, the skin over his knuckles white, looking like the flesh might tear.

Cloud and Aeris watched, the two looking away after a moment.

Tifa placed the now blood soaked wash cloth back into the basin, taking a small green orb in her hand.

"Heal." she spoke, a green aura surrounding her and Zack, it disappearing shortly after.

The beautiful miss opened her eyes, looking to the injured male, and blinked, the cut looking almost the same, though looked like it might have healed a little along the edges.

Tifa frowned, closing her eyes, focusing once more.

"Heal." she said, the green aura once again enveloping them, and once again the cut looked the same.

She did this a few more times before turning to Cloud and Aeris.

"It's...not healing. I know my magic is fine and I know I'm focusing but...it just won't heal like it should." she spoke, confused.

Cloud and Aeris exchanged glances, Cloud about to speak, but stopped as Tifa extended her hand towards Aeris.

"You try..." she spoke, Aeris blinking.

"You were always better with healing then me..." stated the bar miss, giving a smile.

Aeris blinked again, smiling some as she took the small green orb from her friend's hand

"Alright.." she spoke, stepping to the edge of Zack's bed.

The male panted softly, watching as the flower girl closed her eyes, concentrating.

"Heal." she spoke, a larger green light forming now, enveloping the two.

A few seconds later, the four looked to the cut and frowned.

"It looks a little better..." spoke Tifa.

"Forget the cut..." started Zack, his arm draped over his eyes.

"Hate to be rude, but it's been a few days since I've ate..."

Tifa blinked, hundreds of unanswered questions racing through her head.

**_...now's not the time..._** her mind stated and she agreed.

There were guest here and Tifa knew that it was her duty as a hostess to provide them a nice place to stay and seeing as the two were both tired and hungry from whatever it was they had encountered, they were probably not in the mod to cook up a hot meal. She was fine with that, she always had enjoyed cooking and after Barret's sudden departure it was nice to know all that food she had stocked up on wouldn't got to waste. She stared down at Zack, noted the dirt along his cheek and about the rest of his body.

**_...he really should take a bath..._** she thought, but opted to let it go for now. Rest was more important, if worse came to worse he could give himself a sponge bath...or maybe she would have to do that for him.

**_...no way! I'll leave that to Aeris...or Cloud..._ **her mind shouted, suddenly blushing.

"Tifa? You OK?" called Cloud, Tifa blinking, turning quickly, stopping in the doorway.

"It's nothing...I'm going to make some dinner...There's a clean basin of water and wash cloth in the bathroom...you should let Aeris rest in Denzel's bed for now and try to bring her fever down..."

Before they could answer the pretty miss disappeared into the hall. Cloud blinked, looking to Aeris.

She looked to him, tilting her head some.

"I'm fine." she stated with a smile.

But Cloud continued to stare, noting her cheeks did seem a little brighter then usual. He knew she had a few cuts and scrapes but beyond that, she seemed fine, tired, but fine.

"Tifa's right, you should rest." urged Cloud, stepping to her.

"Ah, really I'm okay Cloud." stated Aeris, looking up at him now.

"If you're tired, I'll carry you."

Before Aeris could protest, she was in the air, Cloud's capable arms about her small frame, making his way to the empty bed on the opposite side of the room.

Carefully Cloud set her on the bed, Aeris blushing as he gently pushed her shoulder, urging her onto her back.

"I'll be right back." he spoke softly, heading out of the room.

Aeris blinked, watching the doorway, before looking to the ceiling. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, her body and mind clearly overworked. The last few days had been Hell for the poor flower girl, but somehow they had made it here. Aeris was happy to an extent, knew her and Zack would be safe here.

**_...but for how long...?_** she thought, looking to her left with a pained expression.

She was a bit shocked, as no one had really asked about their sudden appearance or how Zack had sustained his injuries. Even as she recalled the tall silver haired male and the events that had played out it all almost seemed like a dream.

**_...more like a nightmare..._ **she thought, sighing some.

There were so many unanswered questions, so many things to say and do and yet, she was content to just be here, to rest and recollect her thoughts and spirit. She was still unsure if this was a good idea, getting Cloud, Tifa and the others involved but it was too late now. If she left, Cloud would surely find her and leaving the party back then had some serious repercussions.

Aeris shook her head, tying to forget that terrible memory.

**_...that's all in the past...what matters is now..._**

She nodded inwardly, assuring herself that things would work out. For now she should just enjoy the company and warm bed, her stomach anxious for Tifa's home cooked meal.

_**...I hope she's not angry...**_ thought Aeris, sure her sudden return had more or less irked Tifa, not to mention shocked her.

**_...Cloud...he seemed so happy to see me..._ **she thought, her gaze softening.

**_...I wonder what he was going to tell me outside the church...?_**

Before she could let her mind wander, Cloud appeared with a basin in one hand and a wash cloth in the other. He placed the water carefully on the small end table, removing his gloves as he placed the washcloth in the water.

He rang out the cloth, folding it into a rectangular shape, placing it on the flower girls head.

"Ah, that's cold!" she exclaimed, tensing some.

Cloud chuckled softly.

"Sorry..."

Aeris blinked, looking at him with big eyes.

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

Aeris smiled with her eyes closed.

"I just enjoy hearing you laugh." she stated, Cloud blinking as heat raced to his cheeks.

"Er...I'll...got get some warmer water..." he said, standing with the basin.

Aeris watched as he walked away, blinking, hoping she hadn't upset him.

**_...bad girl...!_** her mind snapped.

**_...and with Zack right there...!_**

She frowned some, looking to Zack who was fast asleep.

She smiled, closing her eyes.

**_...good, he needs to rest..._ **she thought, noting she needed a good sleep too.

Her thoughts wandered again, the sound of footsteps drawing closer. Aeris opted to keep her eyes closed, playing possum.

She felt the cloth at her forehead be replaced with a new one, though this time the water was a bit warmer and more tolerable.

"You don't have to take care of me..." she spoke, looking up at Cloud who had taken a seat on the bed beside her. He blinked, slightly hunched over her, gently wiped some dirt from her forehead with the other washcloth.

"It's my job to take care of you...I'm your bodyguard after all..."

Aeris blinked, blushing brightly, closing her eyes as a smile lit up her face.

"Oh Cloud..." she spoke softly, Cloud smiling as he continued to sit next to her on the bed.

* * *

Tifa was quick with her meal, throwing on a few pots of boiling water, easily lifting a 50 pound bag of rice onto the counter, dividing it equally between the pots. Quickly she sliced various greens and vegetables, adding them to a separate pot with some Chocobo meat. A stew was the perfect meal for the tired and sick and she knew this was one of her best batches, as everything was fresh.

She wasted no time, slicing loaves of bread and buttering them, placing them in the oven on low to begin to toast, checking on the large kettle of tea that was seconds from boiling on the stove.

**_...this should help them feel better..._ **she thought, pulling the kettle form the stove, carefully pouring the boiling water into four cups on the counter.

She set the kettle down, searching the cupboards for sugar and honey, her thoughts finally catching up with her in the quiet kitchen.

**_...this is bad..._** she thought, not seeing the items in the first set of cupboards, moving to the next.

**_...I knew I shouldn't have let him go there today..._** she thought, sighing heavily.

It annoyed her how one simple decisions could change everything. And everything was finally starting to go her way! It had gone form sky high to down the sewer in mere hours.

_**...I'm so terrible to think like this...**_ she thought, guilt making her heart ache.

She was glad Aeris was back, after all she was a close friend and fellow ally, not to mention had helped so much during AVALANCHE and saving the planet. It was wrong to think ill of the flower girl who was tired and visibly shaken.

**_...for all I know her and Zack are still an item..._**

She blinked, noting that was a possibility, though agreed girl talk would have to wait until after tonight.

**_...besides, Cloud already promised me that we'd try and make things work..._**

Or had he? He never said the word promise or anything close to it. He had simply stated he would _try_ to make things work, and at that time it seemed like such a statement was enough to assure her of what things may come. Of course all that was more or less going to change since Aeris was back, what if he decided not to try? What then?

**_...no no no...!_ **he mind shouted, clutching the cupboard handles.

**_...Cloud WILL keep his promise, he always does..._**

Finally she found the sugar and honey, setting them on a tray, doing the same with the tea cups, heading back to the bedroom where the others were.

**_...I know things will be fine...i just have to stay positive..._** her mind stated as she made her way up the stares.

She could hear voices inside the room, about to enter but stopped.

"It's my job to take care of you...I'm your bodyguard after all..."

Tifa froze, wide eye.

_**...what...?**_ she thought, clutching the try with trembling hands.

Shocked rocketed her heart into overdrive, taking an unsteady breath. She shook her head then, composing herself, entering the room with a smile.

"I've got some tea." she spoke, keeping her smile in place even after seeing Cloud sitting on the bed beside Aeris.

"Ah, thanks Tifa." spoke Cloud, stepping to her.

Cloud took two cups, looking to the bar miss, blinking some.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, noting the sudden look in Tifa's eyes.

"I'm fine." she stated, closing her eyes with a brilliant smile.

"Just a little tired...the food will be ready soon." she spoke, looking to Zack.

"Though I think we might need to save some for him..." she added.

Cloud smiled, turning back to Aeris, the girl sitting up now, taking the cup from him, her cool fingers brushing against Cloud's.

"S-sorry." she spoke, looking at the cup of tea, taking a sip.

"This is great." she said, smiling to Tifa.

"Thanks. It's a special recipe." she stated.

There was a short silence, Aeris taking a few more sips before setting the cup on the table to her right, easing herself back down onto the bed.

"We should let them rest for a bit...I could use some help in the kitchen." spoke Tifa, looking to Cloud with hopeful eyes.

Cloud stared at her for a moment, giving a nod, before turning his attention to Aeris.

"Try and rest." he spoke, Aeris nodding.

He smiled, following Tifa out of the room, leaving the bedroom door cracked a bit.

The two walked wordlessly down the hall, making their way to the stairs.

"Tifa..." called Cloud suddenly, Tifa's heart skipping a beat.

She turned looking to the blue eyed male.

"Yes...?"

Cloud looked at her, his expression painful, closing his eyes once slowly, stepping to her now.

"I know I said...I was going to try..."

Tifa swallowed hard, trying to ignore her sudden racing heart.

"I...I''m sorry but...I need some time to think..." he said, looking to her with a sad, but intense expression.

Tfia held his gaze, could see he was obviously upset and could sense the guilt and unease in his voice. She tried hard to put herself in his shoes, but it was so hard when he clearly wasn't even trying to lace up hers.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it, giving a simple nod.

"I understand..." she spoke, trying hard to ignore the lump building in the back of her throat.

Cloud looked to her, noted the hurt in her eyes and on her face. He looked away, cursing himself.

"I could still use your help in the kitchen..." she managed, giving a weak smile.

Cloud did the same, nodding to her.

"Of course." he replied, watching as she truned, fully aware of the tears she was hiding, hating himself more then ever.

* * *

Yeah chapter 2 was kinda long.. and boring? I don't know lots of emotioons in there and i'm sorry about that xx I didn't want to split this into 3 chapters xx The next chapter will definitely get the ball rolling for now though Zack needs to sleep XP He's injured and needs to heal. I hope i'm not making Tifa seem like a b*tch xx I really am not trying to i'm just trying to get in her mindset and relay how i think she would feel and react to these situations. I hope you liked the cloud x aeris reunited moment i tried to make it good but i dunno lol xx I hope you all contiue to read and review and enjoy this chapter and the next! - Melis


End file.
